Tommy Talks (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 5
(Tommy's POV) My daddy woked me up a tolded me that he had a surprise for me as he pickedid me up as we went down stairs and sated in the kitchen as we ated our dinner. I wondered what the surprise might be, I hoped it wasn't something else with Reptar, I don't want Reptar to disappear. I also saw my mommy bringeded Dil to the table as she askedid him if he liked the Goober movie. I was happy that my brother liked the movie after we had to leaves the movie early a miss the rests of it a few days ago and the people at the movie place said that they was not going to show the movie there anymores after that day. (Normal POV) Stu brought Tommy downstairs for dinner as Didi had gotten Dil from the living room as the movie ended "Did you like the movie Dil?" Didi asked Dil as Dil clapped and laughed Didi then sat Dil in his high chair and Stu sat Tommy in a chair at the table as Tommy began eating his food. As Tommy ate he wondered what the surprise was as he watched Didi feed Dil his dinner. Tommy was happy that Dil got to finish the Goober movie after he was the one who caused him and his friends to leave the movie early just because he wanted to see Reptar and they weren't showing the movie anymore after that day. After they all finished eating Stu brought Tommy into the living room while Didi cleaned the kitchen as Dil sat in his high chair. Of course, learning from Tommy, Dil got down from the high chair as he wanted to see what Stu and Tommy were doing. Dil got down from the high chair while Didi wasn't looking as he walked to the living room. (Dil's POV) I wanted to sees what my brother and daddy was doing in the living room so I gots down from my high chair, I've been able to dos this lots easier since Tommy taughts me how to gets out of it, and while my mom was not looking I walked into the other room to sees Tommy siting on the floor and my daddy showing him a movie tape as I gots down on my knees and crawled closer to see and hears what my daddy was telling Tommy and to sees what the movie was. When I crawled closer I sawed that it was a Reptar movie, it was the movie Tommy wanted to goes and see at the movie place but he didn't even gets to get far from the Goober movie since Chuckie and Kimi's mommy hads to change my diapey and she founded Tommy outsides the movie. That's when Tommy gots mad when he couldn't goes and sees the Reptar movie and was kicking and screaming which mades us have to leaves the movie early. Of course I was mad at Tommy for making us leaves but I couldn't stays mad at him forever and neither could the others so we forgivded Tommy but since then Tommy wasn't talking to no ones, he wasn't even saying Reptar to the grown ups, and he wouldn't plays with me. I knowed that something was wrong with Tommy since he wasn't playing or talking to me. Maybe it had to something to do with Reptar since Tommy didn't gets what he wanted everytime he said Reptar to the grownups. Maybe that's why he was not talking or playing because of Reptar. (Normal POV) Tommy was sitting on the floor as Stu showed him the Reptar movie, Reptar V.S. Armadillo Dave, that he wanted to see but couldn't since he didnt even make it past the concession stand at the movies. "Look champ it's the new Reptar movie that you wanted to see." Stu said to Tommy hoping he would finally say his first word, Reptar. Tommy of course didn't say anything he just looked at the video tape as he imagined him self finally saying Reptar and the picture of Reptar on the video tape disappeared leaving nothing but an empty rectangle space on the video tape (Tommy's POV) My daddy showeded me the surprise which was the new Reptar movie that I wanted to sees at the movie place. I just lookded at it as imagined that I said Reptar and the picture of the movie box disappeareded. I just kept looking ats it until I couldn't takes it no more, if I meanded I had to say goodbye to Reptar than that's fine withs me. "Reptar," I said to my daddy and noticed that the picture on the Reptar movie didn't disappeared (Normal POV) "Reptar," Tommy finally said to Stu "He said it, Didi he finally said it!" Stu said excitedly as Didi came rushing into the room "I heard him in the kitchen," Didi said to Stu as she picked up Tommy and hugged him, "Mommy's so proud of you sweetie." "Reptar!" Tommy happily said now knowing that Reptar wasn't going to disappear forever Didi then sat Tommy down and returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning as Stu put in the Reptar movie for Tommy to watch as Dil crawled up next to Tommy. The movie then started showing previews before the movie started. (Tommy's POV) I was happy to knows that Reptar wasn't going to disappear forever and my mommy and daddy were happy since I finally said Reptar to them. Dil then crawled up nextest Tommy as the movie showed the prevoos (previews) before the movie started like at the movie place. "Hey Tommy since you are talking again does that means you will plays with me again?" Dilly askded me "Of course I will Dilly, I just didn't want to talk since I was worried if I saided something about Reptar he would disappear forever." I said to Dil (Dil's POV) Im glad that Tommy is talking again so he will plays with me now. The Reptar movie then starteded so I stayed a watched the movie withs Tommy since I likeded Reptar too even though I still like Goober better. (Normal POV) Tommy and Dil both watched the Reptar movie, Dil fell asleep about half way through as Didi came in and took him upstairs to his crib. Tommy finished the movie as Didi then got Tommy ready for bed since it was really close to his bed time. Soon Tommy was asleep and dreaming of Reptar The End Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy Talks Chapters